1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustion apparatus, and more particularly to a combustion apparatus for treating wastes, particularly the combustible wastes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical incinerators which are provided for treating wastes are generally the incinerators of great bulk. As far as applicant is aware, no combustion apparatus of small sizes are provided for family use and for treating family wastes.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel combustion apparatus for treating wastes.